1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture units and image capture devices having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panoramic image technology for portable image capture devices is used to archive continuous images into a panoramic image. In general, a user intends to capture such a view, but the image capture device doesn't have a wide enough angle lens and cannot capture all of the view in one image. Hence, the user must take several images, sequentially moving the portable image capturing device to several fields of vision manually, and then use software to stitch all the images into a panoramic image. The manual method of the user moving appropriate distances, estimated by sight, to adjust the position of the image capture device for additional images may not always be accurate and the user may not have the software or knowledge to stitch the separate images into a desired panoramic image. Hence, having a portable image capture device with a wide-angle lens to acquire the panoramic image is an expensive option for acquiring panoramic images.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture unit and an image capture device which can overcome the described limitations.